


Delta

by Abeille



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, Death, Forced Crossdressing, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Original Characters - Freeform, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Sadism, Sexual Content, Slavery, Unrequited Love, Yakuza, Yandere Akashi Seijuurou
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeille/pseuds/Abeille
Summary: Momoi Satstuki, ami d'enfance de Aomine Daiki est enlevée par les Yakuzas.Aomine est prêts à prendre tout les risque pour sauver Satstuki, jusqu’à même devenir l' esclave du fils du oyabun ; Seijuurou Akashi





	

Lorsque Aomine se réveilla, attaché à un lit, son corps engourdi avec des bandages, dans un lieu qu'il lui est totalement inconnu, il se remémore la soirée d'hier.

"Satsuki ?" Murmure-t'-il, Aomine avait promis de protéger sa meilleure amie, après la mort de sa mère il n'y avait que Momoi qui lui a tendu la main.

Sans elle , Aomine serait mort, abandonné dans la rue comme un chien. Ils se sont mutuellement promis d'être toujours là pour l'autre même dans les pires moments. 

Aomine était devenu un fier Alpha protecteur et Momoi une douce Omega. Alors depuis ils se sentaient plus responsable de leurs bonheurs, l'un comme l'autre. 

 

Le basané ressenti une déception et un fort goût de culpabilité.  
Il n'a pas su protégé Momoi, il aurait dû savoir qu'un jour les dettes du père de son amie aller avoir une répercussion sur elle.

Il était faible, il n'a pas su battre ce roux féroce, il n'a pas su récupéré Sastuki, il n'a pas su sauver sa mère et il n'a pas su rassembler son courage pour suivre son père.

 

Il était bête...

 

Une main soyeuse se posa sur la joue d'Aomine le caressant délicatement , il y avait un doux parfum qui flottait dans l'air.  
Tout les muscles du corps du basané se sont détendu, l'odeur était agréable c'était comme si il était à la maison sous le pied de cerisier.

 

"Chuuuuuut.Tout va bien Daiki "Une voix affectueuses, lui fit sortir de ses songes.  
Normalement Aomine aurait dû être interpellé, gifler cette main chaleureuse et crier pour se libérer.

 

Mais tout était calme et agréable, l'odeur était un lourd somnifères dont il ne pouvait pas lutter.  
Il était fatigué et son corps était lourd sur le matelas.

"Il ne faut pas lutter Daiki , tu dois t'endormir , tu dois accepter"  
Et il obéit, il ne peut pas désobéir.

 

Il doit accepter.


End file.
